Maaf yang Tertunda
by KyuuGa C'OrangaN SaWaH
Summary: Ku tarik napas panjang, dan membuangnya dengan berat. Seberat hati ku melihat nisan di depan ku, melihat nisan dengan ukiran nama yang menohok ara derap langkah terdengar mengalihkan perhatianku dari awan ke sosok yang mendekatiku, gaun selututnya ikut tergoyang saat angin at semua menjadi cerita masa lalu, kini penyesalan itu datang dengan cerita yang berbeda


Author : Kyuuga C'orangan sawah

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Rate : T

Genre : (ga tahu termasuk genre apa ni fic?)

Pairing : Naruhina

 **One shot**

Maaf yang Tertunda

 **ooOoo**

Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai surai pirangku yang panjang hampir menutupi pandanganku, ku hirup tiap aroma bunga yang terbawa angin perbukitan. Ku torehkan wajah ku ke langit, melihat awan comulus yang bergerombol membentuk awan hujan.

Ku tarik napas panjang, dan membuangnya dengan berat. Seberat hati ku melihat nisan di depan ku, melihat nisan dengan ukiran nama yang menohok hatiku.

Suara derap langkah terdengar mengalihkan perhatianku dari awan ke sosok yang mendekatiku, gaun selututnya ikut tergoyang saat angin melaluinya, sementara di belakangnya beberapa pemuda yang sangat ku kenal ikut bergabung bersama kami. Kami hanya saling pandang dalam diam.

 **ooOoo**

 **Flash back: ON.**

"Putus?"

"Aku tak mencintai mu, aku mencintai orang lain."

"Aku mencintai mu, jangan putuskan aku. Aku bisa mati jika kehilangan mu!"

"Lupakan aku, kita tak bisa bersama!"

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Mengapa setelah apa yang terjadi diantara kita kau putuskan aku?"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak mencintai mu!"

"Kau tak boleh meninggalkan aku!"

 **ooOoo**

Kriiiinnngggg!

Suara alarm bedering memekan anak telinga dalam kamar yang temaram, hanya sinar matahari yang mencuri masuk melalui celah-celah horden mencoba menyadarkan si pemilik kamar dari tidurnya.

Kriiiinnnggg!

Sebuah tangan kekar menyembul dari balik selimut dan meraba meja di dekatnya mencari alarm yang terus berdering, dan mengoffkannya.

Setelah alarm berhenti, dari balik selimut sepasang wajah letih terlihat. Sepasang iris blue shapire berkedip berkali-kali menetral penglihatannya, sebuah tulisan besar dengan hiasan ala pesta terpampang di depannya.

Dengan malas pemilik kamar itu beranjak bangun dan duduk, cukup lama dia menatap tulisan itu, dan sesaat kemudian dia terbelak kaget setelah menyadari apa terjadi.

"Tidak! Aku terlambat!" teriaknya teringat akan sesuatu setelah melihat tulisan itu, dan langsung lari terbirit-birit menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit melakukan ritual bangun tidur, pemuda yang identik dengan surai pirang acakannya itu dalam beberapa detik merubah dirinya menjadi pangeran tampan.

Si pemuda pirang itu sekali lagi melihat tulisan itu, senyum rubahnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Senyum yang mampu membuat gadis-gadis tertipu oleh pesonanya.

"Happy birthday, Naruto!" gumamnya membaca tulisan itu.

Setelah membaca tulisan itu, Naruto meraih kalender di mejanya dan melihat tanggal 10 yang dilingkari. Irisnya tiba-tiba tertahan pada setangkai bunga lavender yang masih segar di dalam sebuah tabung kaca, iris yang tadinya ceria itu tiba-tiba meredup.

Melihat bunga itu membuat dia teringat pada 5 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat dia masih di kelas 2 KHS. Masa-masa kejayaannya dulu, masa populernya sebagai siswa teladan dengan prestasi yang membanggakan.

Masa-masa dimana yang seharusnya cinta pertama itu bersemi, kisah cinta yang menjadi impian para remaja di usia saat itu. kisah yang akan mengukir masa depan dan meninggalkan kenangna indah bersamanya.

Suara derap langkah diikuti ketukan pintu menghamburkan lamunan si pemuda pirang.

"Naruto-kun, ini saatnya. Teman-temanmu sudah menunggu," suara seorang wanita terdengar dari balik pintu kamarnya.

 **ooOoo**

Naruto menuruni anak tangga dengan senyum yang mengembang, dia terlihat sangat bahagia melihat teman-temannya berkumpul bersama. Deretan ucapan dan do'a mengalir bagitu dia bergabung bersama mereka, suara tawa dan candaan memenuhi ruangan yang disediakan untuk pesta.

Pandangan Naruto menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan melihat teman-temanya, dia tersenyum bahagia saat melihat gadis bersurai merah jambu yang bergandengan tangan pemuda emo.

Kembali dia teringat pada perjuangannya demi mendapatkan cinta si gadis merah jambu yang menjadi primadona dan cinta pertamanya, gadis yang mentah-mentah menolak cintanya hanya karena ada gadis lain yang menyimpan cinta untuknya.

Karena cinta gadis itu, dia kehilangan cinta gadis pujaannya. Gadis yang diam-diam dia benci, gadis yang diam-diam coba dia hancurkan karena membuat dia kehilangan si gadis merah jambu.

Namun, siapa sangka pada akhirnya dia menerima cinta gadis itu. menerima cintanya, dan berpura-pura mencintainya.

Meski terasa berat, dan terbebani karena besarnya perbedaan mereka. Dia siswa yang berprestasi, tampan dan tajir. Sementara gadis itu, otak pas-pasan, kuper, dan miskin. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang populer, jika bukan karena jebakan yang dibuat oleh teman-temannya dia tak akan menerima cinta gadis itu.

Naruto tersenyum sendiri mengenang masa-masa itu, masa-masa dimana dia menjalani cinta palsunya, perasaan palsunya, dan semuanya berkedok palsu.

Dan, kini tak terasa sudah 5 tahun perpisahan mereka. Yah, sejak hari itu. sejak hari dia memutuskan gadis itu, dia tak pernah melihat gadis itu lagi. Dia tak pernah mendengar kabarnnya sama sekali, rumahnya pun terlihat sunyi hingga saat ini.

Naruto melangkah meninggalkan kerumunan teman-temannya, melihat sebentar cinta pertamanya. Melihat rival abadinya, Sasuke yang kini telah menjadi tunangna cinta pertamanya.

Terasa sakit melihat orang yang kau cintai bersama orang lain? Apa kau memikirkannya juga? Apa kau tahu yang dirasakan gadis itu setiap kali kau becerita dan mengagumi cinta pertama mu di depan gadis yang telah menjadi pacarmu?

Naruto meremas jidatnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening, dia melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati jendela yang terbuka lebar membiarkan angin masuk dengan leluasa.

Dari tempatnya, Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa saja teman-temanya yang datang. Mereka semuanya, teman-teman sekelas KHSnya. Mereka semua ada disini, keculai satu orang. Yah, keculai gadis itu.

Sejak Naruto mengenali gadis itu, setiap Naruto mengundangnya, meski dia telah menjadi pacar Naruto. Gadis itu tak pernah datang ke acara ulang tahunnya, apalagi sekarang setelah dia kehilangan jejak gadis itu.

Naruto masih menatap jauh ketengah kerumunan tamunya, entah mengapa melihat mereka membuat Naruto teringat pada gadis itu.

"Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?" pertanyaan yang sama Naruto utarakan di setiap ulang tahunnya sejak dia tak melihat gadis itu, sejak mereka putus.

Hening, tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto pun teridam, diam memikirkan masa-masa saat masih KHS. Memikirkan kisah cinta yang dipenuhi kepalsuan dan pengkhiatan.

Dalam diam, dalam hening ruangnya, ditengah-tengah keramaian pesta ulang tahunnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto merindukan gadis itu.

"Hinata, kau berada dimana? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan mu, aku tahu aku telah menyakitimu, melukaimu. Aku tahu kau tak akan memaafkan aku, kau pantas membenci ku, tapi kini aku telah menyesalinya, menyesali telah menyia-nyiakan mu. Jika mungkin kita bertemu aku ingin sekali mengucapkan permintaan maaf," bisik Naruto pelan tak ingin di dengar oleh siapa pun.

"Naruto!" pemuda bertatto taring tiba-tiba berlari mendekatinya, "Saatnya tiup lilin!" pekik pemuda itu diikuti teman-temannya sambil membawa kue ulang tahun.

"Katakan permohonan mu, Naruto!" Naruto tersenyum senang melihat gadis merah jambu, cinta pertamanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Ayo, buat permohonan!" tambah Sasuke tersenyum senang.

Senyum Naruto makin melebar, dia begitu bahagia. Mereka semua ada disini, mereka masih sama seperti dulu. Keculai, dia. Yah, kecuali gadis itu.

Di mana dia? Di mana gadis itu di saat teman-temannya berkumpul bersama?

"Hinata," batin Naruto memanggil nama gadis itu.

Waktu tiba-tiba berhenti, keramaian yang bising itu seakan kena mute. Naruto menatap satu-satunya lilin di tengah kue ulang tahunnya, perlahan dia menutup mata membuat permohonan.

"Hinata, dimana kau? Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu, aku ingin melihat mu, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu," inner Naruto sebelum meniup lilin dia membuka matanya.

"Hinata, aku ingin—!" Naruto menahan kata-kata dalam hatinya, dia tertahan saat melihat gadis dengan seragam KHS berdiri jauh di depannya, jauh di belakang kerumunan. Dia melihat dengan jelas surai indigo panjangnya, bahkan aroma lavender tercium dengan jelas.

Namun, itu hanya ilusi. Karena samar-samar bayangan gadis itu memudar dalam biasan lampu neon yang berkedip.

"Melihatmu," lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

Dhuaarrr!

Lampu neon di ruangan itu tiba-tiba meledak dan kemudian mati.

 **ooOoo**

Meski pesta telah usai dengan sedikit kecelakaan kecil, reuni dan lepas kangen antar mereka masih terus berlanjut. Di tengah serambi, di bawah penerangan cahaya bulan dan api unggun mereka duduk mengitari foto angkatan mereka.

Kadang suara tawa pecah saat menceritakan kisah lucu saat masih di KHS, sesekali mereka saling meledek, tak jarang ada yang terbakar emosi ketika satu rahasia saat masih KHS terkuak.

Satu diantara mereka yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya angkat bicara, "Aku tak melihatnya sejak hari itu," ucap si pemuda bersurai merah bata seraya menatap Naruto.

Naruto terdiam dari tawanya, dia tahu siapa yang Gaara maksud.

Semua pun terdiam termasuk Sakura yang nota bene adalah teman dekat Hinata, dan Sasuke yang juga sempat menaru perhatian pada Hinata.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian, Naruto?" tanya Gaara lagi membuat suasana yang hening itu terasa menegang, pasalnya mereka semua tahu bahwa Naruto tak pernah mencintai Hinata, dan dia terus saja mengejar cinta Sakura meski dia telah berpacaran dengan Hinata.

Naruto masih terdiam, dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Apa kau menyakitinya hingga dia pergi?" kini Kiba ikut bertanya, karena memang kepergian Hinata sangat misterius dan tak ada yang tahu kemana dia.

Naruto masih terdiam, dia masih mencari jawaban.

"Naruto, Hinata sangat mencintaimu. Dia bahkan tak peduli jika hatinya berdarah demi kau," akhirnya Sakura hanyut dalam perasaan akan sakitnya kehilangan sahabatnya.

Naruto tetap diam, pandangannya tertunduk.

"Aku pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Aku ingin melepaskan dia dari sisimu yang selalu menyakitinya, mengembalikan senyumnya. Kau tahu, dia menolak ku. Meski dia tahu kau mencoba selingkuh dia tetap setia padamu," semua mata tertahan pada Sasuke.

"Dalam hal ini kami tak bisa menyalahkan dirimu sepenuhnya, kami pun terlibat di dalamnya," Shikamaru angkat bicara. "Aku pikir dengan mengencani Hinata kau bisa melupakan Sakura, tapi nyatanya kau memang tak berperasaan," lanjutnya tersenyum simpul.

Hening, semua terdiam mendengar ucapan shikamaru.

"Aku tahu, apa yang aku lakukan adalah salah. Andai saja aku tahu dia berada dimana aku tidak mungkin berdiam diri," bela Naruto setelah sekian lama terdiam. "Andai saja aku tahu berada di mana dia, andai saja aku tahu!" teriak Naruto tak tahan dengan semua ini, dia kemudian berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Mereka yang ditinggalkan Naruto saling pandang, "Ada yang ingin memberitahukannya tentang yang sebenarnya?" tanya Sai, mereka yang berada dalam pertemuan itu menggeleng pelan.

 **ooOoo**

Naruto membanting pintu dengan kerasnya, dia membuang dirinya dengan kesal ke atas ranjang king sizenya. Meruntuki dirinya yang tak berguna, menyesali apa yang telah dia perbuat. Dia seperti ini bukan karena tanpa sebab, selain dia merasa bersalah karena telah menyakiti Hinata dengan cinta palsunya, dia juga telah menghancurkan hidup Hinata dengan mengabaikan perasaannya.

Jika saja dia tahu Hinata berada di mana dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Hinata menghilang seperti ini, jika saja dia menyadari sejak awal betapa besar dan sucinya cinta Hinata dia tentu tidak akan membiarkan semua ini terjadi.

Jika saja dia tahu, dan jika saja dia bisa!

"HINATA! DI MANA KAMU!" teriak Naruto dengan kencangnya.

Hening, hanya suara gema suaranya yang terngiang di tengah kamarnya. Dalam keheningan, Naruto mencoba mengenang kembali masa-masa saat di KHS. Memang tak banyak kisah romantis antara dirinya dan Hinata, memang waktu bersama mereka tak sebanyak yang dia ingat.

Namun di setiap pertemuan mereka ada saja hal-hal yang mengesankan, seperti kencan pertama mereka. Hinata menolak semua tawaran Naruto untuk makan di restoran mahal, malah dia menawarkan jajanan pinggir jalan. Tempat makan yang selalu dihindari oleh Naruto, si anak manja ini.

Mencoba menjadi pacar yang baik, Naruto pun menuruti tawaran Hinata. awalnya Naruto merasa jijik karena ini adalah kali pertamanya dia makan di pinggiran jalan, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, dan karena Hinata selalu mencoba menyenangkan hati Naruto akhirnya dia pun menikmatinya.

Mereka pun menghabiskan malam kencan pertama mereka dengan berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan disekeliling mereka, Hinata becerita banyak tentang mereka yang tinggal di pinggiran kota, membuka mata si anak manja ini akan dunia yang sebenarnya.

Bahkan masih jelas teringat dalam ingatannya, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 17. Saat itu semua orang berlomba memberikannya hadiah yang mahal-mahal, tapi tidak dengan Hinata. dia hanya memberikan setangkai bunga lavender.

"Mungkin semua yang mereka berikan padamu di hari ulang tahun mu tak sebanding dengan setangkai lavender ini, karena hanya ini yang ku punya. Bagi ku bunga ini adalah nyawaku, aku memberikan bunga ini padamu sama seperti aku memberikan nyawaku padamu."

Saat itu Naruto terdiam, dirinya yang egois merasa enggan menerima pemberian yang tak seberapa itu. namun, sekali lagi mencoba menjadi pacar yang baik akhirnya Naruto menerima bunga itu.

Dan kini, setelah beberapa tahun berlalu. Hadiah-hadiah yang diberikan saat itu telah hilang dan juga yang rusak, tapi tidak dengan bunga lavender itu. hingga saat ini bunga itu masih mengeluarkan wanginya, menghiburnya di saat sulit.

Tak hanya itu, dalam kesederhanaannya kadang membuat Naruto merasa keki setiap kali berjalan bersamanya. Dan itu pun berlanjut, hingga tak terasa Naruto pun mulai bosan dan jenuh dengan sandiwaranya.

Saat semua menjadi cerita masa lalu, kini penyesalan itu datang dengan cerita yang berbeda.

Tunggu!

Naruto tepikirkan akan sesuatu, dia segera mengambil tabung berisi bunga lavender. Dia teringat akan kata-kata Hinata saat memberikan bunga ini, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, tak peduli pada dinginya malam, tak peduli pada tatapan aneh teman-temannya, dia melaju dengan kencang meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya menuju suatu tempat.

 **ooOoo**

Malam makin larut, suhu udara malam makin meninggi. Meski suhu dalam mobil sudah dinaikan tetap saja terasa dingin, suasana di luar mobil yang terlihat sunyi terasa mencekam seolah malaikat maut tengah berkeliaran.

Akhirnya Naruto menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah tua yang tak terurus, tanpa menunggu lama dia segera turun dari mobil dan mendekati rumah itu. dari samping rumah tua itu terlihat seorang kakek-kakek dengan cangkul menutupi onggokan tanah di sampingnya.

Melihat kedatangan Naruto, kakek itu menghentikan kerjanya dan mendatangi Naruto. "Apa yang kau cari tengah malam begini?" tanya kakek itu sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Apa anda tinggal di rumah ini?" tanya Naruto, karena seingatnya rumah ini dulu ditinggali Hinata.

"Yah, saya penjaga rumah ini."

"Ah, kakek Mifune kan? masih ingat saya? Saya Naruto, teman Hinata!" kata Naruto begitu teringat pada kakek yang tinggal bersama Hinata.

"Yah, saya masih ingat kamu. Apa kamu mencari Hinata?" tanya kakek itu penuh selidik.

"Iya, kakek tahu dia berada dimana?" tanya Naruto penuh harap kakek Mifune memberitahu dia dimana Hinata berada.

Kakek Mifune menatap horor pada Naruto, sementara Naruto menelan paksa ludahnya.

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya?"

"Ada hal yang ingin aku katakan padanya."

"Sebaiknya kau pergi, percuma kau menemuinya."

"Kenapa kek? Kenapa kakek tak ingin memberitahukan keberadaan Hinata padaku?"

"Naruto, sekarang semua telah berubah. Kehidupan kalian berbeda, jangan ganggu dia. Biarkan dia tenang dengan kehidupannya sekarang," ucap kakek Mifune pelan.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan kakek Mifune meluluhkan semua harapan Naruto, dia berjalan tertatih menuju mobilnya.

"Aku tahu, mungkin kini dia telah berumah tangga, dan memiliki anak dan kehidupan yang baru!" kata Naruto berusaha meyakini kakek Mifune.

Kakek Mifune akhirnya tersentuh, dia mendekati Naruto. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan saat menemuinya?" tanya kakek.

"Aku, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf karena telah menyakitinya," kata Naruto tedengar serak.

Kakek Mifune terdiam, kemudian dia menarik napas berat. "Baiklah, Hinata sekarang berada di perumahan Namikaze, pergilah temui dia. Mungkin juga saat ini dia sedang menunggu mu," kata kakek mifune.

Mendengar itu, Naruto kembali ceria. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju perumahan Namikaze.

Suara kilat menyambar, memberikan sedikitnya penerangan di malam yang gelap tanpa bintang, memperlihatkan sekumpulan awan comulus yang membumbung tinggi siap menumpahkan isinya.

Dhuaaarrr!

Kilat kembali menyambar dekat gundukan tanah yang dibuat kakek Mifune, memperlihatkan dengan jelas sosok yang sama bak pinang di belah dua dengan kakek mifune di dalam gundukan yang belum selesai di timbun itu, memberi penerangan agar terlihat jelas bahwa kakek mifune telah meninggal.

 **ooOoo**

Mobil yang dikendarai Naruto melesat maju di tengah hujan kilat, tanpa peduli pada ekstrimnya cuaca, Naruto tetap melaju menuju perumahan yang tak asing lagi baginya. Perumahan tempat ayanya tinggal saat masih muda.

Waktu terus berlalu, tak terasa waktu menunjukan pukul 3 pagi. Sementara di depannya kini telah terlihat jelas perumahan mewah ala kebaratan, mengingat ayahnya adalah keturunan Inggris.

Tak sabar, dan tak ingin membuang waktu seolah dikejar oleh sesuatu Naruto makin mempercepat laju mobilnya. Apalagi setelah mendengar cerita kakek Mifune perasaan Naruto makin tak karuan, dalam hati dia selalu berdo'a apa yang diucapkan kakek Mifune hanya omong kosong.

Dhuaaarr!

Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan laju mobilnya saat kilat menyambar tepat di depannya, setelah menenangkan dirinya dari kaget, dan stressnya, Naruto kembali melanjutkan laju mobilnya, dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu gapura perumahan Namikaze, pintu masuk ke dalam keluarga namikaze.

"Apa yang Hinata lakukan di perumahan Namikaze? Apa suaminya seorang namikaze?" Naruto membatin, kemudian dia menghentikan mobilnya dan keluar.

Dia hirup sebentar udara pagi di perumahan yang sudah lama tak dia datangi ini, selama lima tahun tempat ini terlihat berbeda.

Tap, tap, tap.

Dalam penerangan lampu jalan, dan sepinya malam. Naruto melihat seorang bertudung dengan lentera di tangannya berjalan menuju bukit tak jauh darinya.

"Hei, tunggu!" panggil Naruto tanpa merasa curiga atau takut pada orang itu.

Merasa di panggil, orang bertudung itu berhenti berjalan dan berbalik pada Naruto.

"Apa anda tinggal di sekitar sini?" tanya Naruto pada orang itu.

Hening, orang itu hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Apa kau kenal seorang gadis bernama Hinata yang tinggal di sini?" tanya Naruto lagi tanpa merasa curiga dengan gelagat orang itu.

"Ikut aku," dingin, suara dan nada bicara orang itu terasa dingin, dingin yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kau tahu tempat tinggalnya? Kau akan mengantarkan aku padanya?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi tanpa menyadari langkahnya telah mengikuti orang itu.

Hening, orang itu hanya diam sambil terus berjalan membawa lenteranya menuju bukit di depan mereka.

"Di sini," kata orang itu kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah makam. Naruto segera tersadar dan terkejut melihat dirinya telah berada di tengah pemakaman.

"I, Ini? Ke, kenapa kau membawa ku tempat ini?" tanya Naruto kebingunagn plus ketakutan.

Orang yang ditanya hanya berdiam diri, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto orang itu membalikan badannya hendak pergi.

"Hei, tunggu! Kau mau kemana?"

"Kau ingin menemuinya kan?"

"Iya, tapi kenapa harus di pemakaman?"

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya disini."

Naruto terdiam, dia tertahan karena orang itu tiba-tiba menunjuk makam di depan Naruto. Bibirnya menggumam sebuah kalimat, karena gelapnya malam Naruto tak melihat gerakan bibir orang itu.

"Hei, apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

"Lima tahun yang lalu, KHS terbakar. Mereka yang mati di kuburkan disini."

Naruto terbelak kaget, kini di sampingnya berdiri seorang pria bermasker.

"Kakashi sensei? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto kaget melihat guru KHS yang dulu mengajarnya berdiri di dekatnya, saat dia kembali untuk menahan orang bertudung tadi, Naruto malah tak menemukan siapa-siapa di tempat orang tadi berdiri.

"Sekarang aku tinggal disini," jawab Kakashi tersenyum dingin.

"Eh?" Naruto tampak bingung, dia melirik sebentar sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi makam. "Ini tidak lucu sensei!"

"Kau sedang menunggunya?"

"Eh?" Naruto kembali dibuat bingung. "Sensei tahu, aku sedang menunggu Hinata?"

"Tentu, setiap tahun dia selalu menunggu mu di sana," kata Kakashi menunjuk makam yang di penuhi bunga lavender di depannya.

Naruto tertahan, dia melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Kakashi. Bunga lavender? Naruto terbelak kaget, kaki-kakinya tiba-tiba terasa lemas, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Apa maksudnya ini? Apa maksudnya Hinata telah meniggal?

"Kau baik-baik saja Naruto?" tanya Kakashi sedikit cemas melihat kondisi Naruto yang tampak shock, namun Naruto tak mempedulikan kecemasan Kakashi. Dengan langkah yang gemetar dia melangkah mendekati makam yang di penuhi bunga lavender.

"Hi, Hinata. tidak mungkin, kau. Kau telah meninggal?" suara Naruto mulai serak, dia jatuh berlutut di depan makam yang dipenuhi bunga lavender. Dia tampak tak pecaya melihat makam di depannya.

"Hinata? kau—," Naruto menahan kata-katanya yang terasa berat, sungguh dia tak menyangka sama sekali semua akan seperti ini. "Kenapa, kenapa kau pergi secepat ini? Aku bahkan tak sempat meminta maaf padamu," ratap naruto menyesali kesalahan dan keterlambatannya.

Hening, hanya suara isakan tangis yang terdengar dari bibir pucat Naruto. Angin yang bertiup masih terasa dingin, membelai surai pirang Naruto. Dia masih meratapi kematian Hinata yang sama sekali tidak dia duga, meratapi kematian gadis yang dulunya sangat dia benci, gadis yang dulunya dia tipu dengan cinta palsunya, gadis yang mencintainya dengan tulus meski baru dia sadari setelah mereka berpisah.

"Hinata, maafkan aku telah menyakiti mu, maafkan aku karena telah mengabaikan mu, maafkan aku karena telah menghancurkan hidup mu, maafkan aku karena membuatmu menderita, maafkan aku karena kau mati dengan hati yang terluka. MAAFKAN AKU, HINATA!"

Whuis! Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan dedaunan yang kering, aroma bunga ikut terbrawa bersama angin dan hinggap sebentar di ruang pembauan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun."

Degh!

Naruto tertahan, dia mematung sesaat saat dia mendengar suara seorang gadis memanggilnya.

"Happy birthday," lagi, Naruto mendengar suara yang lama tak dia dengar, suara yang selalu memanggil namanya dengan lembut seperti itu.

Dengan hati yang berdebar-debar, Naruto menoreh ke belakangnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat dia menemukan gadis bersurai indigo panjang berdiri di depannya, sinar matahari perlahan bergerak naik, memberikan bias kegelapan dalam pandangannya, namun dia tetap bisa melihat dengan jelas sepasang iris amethys yang identik dengannya.

Matahari kian meninggi dan hari beranjak terang, kini Naruto semakin yakin jika gadis yang berdiri di depannya itu adalah Hinata. Perlahan Naruto bergerak berdiri, masih dalam keadaan shock dia berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Namun, gerakannya sedikit tertahan saat Hinata berjalan mendekatinya. Naruto sedikit dibuat bingung karena tatapan Hinata terlihat kosong dan hampa.

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto pelan, namun sepertinya Hinata tak peduli pada Naruto dia terus berjalan melewati Naruto.

Melihat Hinata yang tak peduli padanya membuat Naruto semakin merasa bersalah.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti sangat membenci ku. Aku telah membuat mu menderita, menghancurkan hidupmu. Aku tahu rasa sakit mu tak akan sebanding dengan penyesalan ku," kata Naruto mencoba menahan Hinata.

Hinata masih berdiam diri membelakangi Naruto dan menatap makam di depannya, Naruto pun tak mampu berkata-kata, dia semakin terpuruk dalam penyesalannya.

"Bagaimana kabar mu, Naruto-kun?"

Degh!

Naruto tersentak dari keterpurukannya, dia tersenyum senang saat Hinata menanyakan keadaannya, ini menandakan Hinata masih peduli padanya.

"Aku harap kau selalu baik."

"Hinata," Naruto berjalan medekati Hinata, dia ingin sekali memeluk Hinata melampiaskan perasaan rindu yang tertahan.

"Aku sangat mencintai mu, Naruto-kun. Maafkan aku karena tak bisa ikut bersama merayakan ulang tahun mu," kata Hinata terdengar lirih.

Naruto makin mendekat, tangannya pun siap untuk memeluk Hinata.

"Hinata," pergerakan Naruto tertahan saat dia mendengar suara lain yang juga sangat dia kenal, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat dia menoreh ke asal suara.

"Tou-san?!"

"Tou-san?!"

Naruto menatap tak mengerti pada Hinata yang memanggil ayahnya dengan panggilan ayah juga.

"Jika kau terus seperti ini, Naruto akan sedih melihat mu. Dia telah tenang di sana, relakan dia, kau harus kuat dan tetap hidup untuk Bolt."

Hei?! apa yang terjadi disini?!

Naruto berjalan mundur karena kaget, tak percaya luar biasa mendengar perkataan ayahnya barusan. Dan dia semakin terpuruk saat tubuhnya dengan leluasa menembus tubuh Hinata seperti angin.

Naruto terdiam, hanya ekspresi wajahnya yang menunjukan betapa dia begitu terpukul mengetahui tubuhnya menembus tubuh Hinata. merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya dia kembali menghampiri Hinata, dan mencoba menyentuh Hinata, tak berhasil. Dia tetap tak bisa menyentuh Hinata, bahkan Hinata sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya naruto tak mengerti. Naruto menoreh makam di belakangnya, menyibak bunga lavender yang menghalangi nisan.

"Tidak!" teriak Naruto ketakutan, shock dan frutasi menemukan nama dan fotonya terpampang di atas batu nisan.

"Naruto."

Tangis Naruto tertahan, kini di sekitarnya teman-temannya berdiri mengelilinginya dengan seragam yang hangus terbakar, begitu pun dengan penampilannya yang tadinya parlente kini di balut oleh seragam KHS yang hangus terbakar.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Naruto pada teman-temannya, mereka yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto terdiam.

"Lima tahun yang lalu, KHS mengalami kebakaran. Dan kelas 2a yang berada paling dekat dengan sumber api terjebak, akibatnya kita tak bisa menyelamatkan diri," cerita Sasuke lirih.

"Kita semua mati dalam kebakaran itu, hanya Hinata seorang yang selamat karena dia tak berada di dalam kelas saat itu," tambah Sakura.

"Kami ingin memberitahukan mu, namun sepertinya kau belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan ini," shikamaru mendesis pelan.

Naruto terdiam mendengar cerita teman-temannya dengan linangan air mata, tubuhnya pun ikut bergetar menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk di hatinya.

Naruto menghentikan tangisnya, dia menatap Hinata, melihat iris amethys basahnya. Dia berjalan mendekati Hinata, tangannya dia rentangkan untuk memeluk tubuh Hinata, meski dia tahu itu percuma, meski dia tahu itu tak akan berhasil.

"Syukurlah kau hidup, Hinata. aku senang kau baik-baik saja," ucap Naruto diantara tangisnya. "Aku senang melihat mu baik-baik saja," lanjutnya mengeratkan pelukan semunya.

Mereka yang melihat adegan itu hanya terdiam tanpa ada keinginan untuk mengganggu Naruto.

Hinata yang tak menyadari dan tak merasakan pelukan Naruto membalik badannya melihat makam Naruto, hal itu membuat wajahnya dan wajah Naruto saling berhadapan dan sangat dekat, hingga Naruto bisa merasakan lembutnya bibir Hinata yang menyentuh pipinya.

Namun, rasa itu hanya sesaat. Karena Hinata pun berjalan menembus tubuh Naruto dan berdiri tepat di depan makam Naruto, melihat itu hati Naruto semakin terasa tersayat.

"Naruto-kun," kata Hinata menyingkirkan lavender dalam tabung dan menggantikannya dengan tabung yang baru.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata, dan dia duduk di dekat Hinata, menyentuh lembut wajah Hinata yang tak menyadari keberadaanya.

"Maafkan aku telah menyakiti mu, maafkan aku karena telah mengabaikan mu, maafkan aku karena telah menghancurkan hidup mu, maafkan aku karena membuatmu menderita, maafkan aku karena meninggalkan mu dengan hati yang terluka. MAAFKAN AKU, Hinata!"

"Aku tahu permintaan maaf dan penyesalan ku ini sudah terlambat, bahkan tak akan berguna sama sekali. Hinata, selama tak bersama mu aku merasakan hidup ku tak lengkap. Terasa ada bagian diri ku yang hilang saat kau tak ada, dan kini aku menyadarinya betapa aku membutuhkan cinta mu. Membutuhkan dirimu untuk menemaniku."

Hening, Naruto terdiam melihat air mata yang membasahi pipi halus Hinata, meski dia tahu dia tak akan bisa menghapus air matanya, Naruto tetap melakukannya. Karena itu membuat hatinya terasa semakin teriris.

Tak bisa menghentikan air mata Hinata, Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya ke kepala Hinata. mencoba menyampaikan perasaannya yang tak tersampaikan sejak dulu.

"Hinata, jika saja kau mendengar suara ku. Aku ingin kau tahu, kalau sebenarnya aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu saat malam pertama kencan kita, hanya karena keogisan ku pungkiri perasaan itu."

Hening, hanya suara angin penggunungan yang berhembus menggoyangkan deduanan.

"Kaa-chan."

Hinata terbelak kaget, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dari hinata dan menatap tak pecaya melihat ekspresi Hinata yang berubah drastis saat seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Naruto menatap tak percaya melihat bocah bak pinang dibelah dua dengan dirinya, bocah dengan iris biru safir dan surai pirangnya.

"Tou-san!" pekik bocah itu kegirangan sambil bergelayutan di pundak Hinata, dan tak di sangka iris biru safirnya tertahan pada sosok transparan di depannya. "Happy birthday, tou-san!" ucap bocahnya dengan cengiran rubahnya.

Iris biru safir Naruto bekaca-kaca, sebuah senyum haru tergambar di wajahnya saat bocah itu menatapnya dan memanggilnya tou-san.

"Happy birtday juga, Bolt!" kini pria bersurai pirang setengah baya mendekati mereka bersama pemuda bersurai coklat panjang.

"Kakek, paman!" pekik si bocah aktif dan berlari mengejar kakek dan pamannya. "Aku sudah bertemu tou-san, kakek, paman!" celotehnya riang seraya menoreh pada naruo yang masih menatap tak percaya padanya.

Sementara Hinata masih tertunduk sedih menatap makam Naruto, dan Naruto hanya menatap haru pada Hinata.

"Hi, Hinata. dia, dia adalah anak ku? Kapan?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri mengingat kapan mereka 'melakukan itu'?

"Astaga! Jebakan mereka!" teriak Naruto teringat jebakan teman-temannya yang tak sengaja membuatnya mabuk dan meninggalkannya bersama Hinata sendirian.

"KALIAAANNN!" teriak Naruto melihat teman-temannya berlarian kocar kacir.

 **Flash back: OFF.**

Di depan makam yang bertuliskan nama Uzumaki Naruto kini duduk beberapa orang dengan seorang bocah yang lincah berlarian sendirian di tengah makam, bermain sendirian dengan mainannya.

Sementara para orang dewasa terlihat begitu asyik bercerita tentang Naruto, mereka terlihat begitu bahagia saat mengenang si anak manja tanpa mereka sadari jika mereka sebenarnya tak sendiri.

Di atas pangkuan Hinata, seorang pemuda transparan bersurai pirang tertidur pulas dengan senyuman bahagia yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Sementara, Bolt yang begitu asyik bermain bersama paman dan tante transparannya.

 **Dan cerita pun berakhir….**


End file.
